Hadiah Terindah
by Rukaga Nay
Summary: Ichigo mengembalikan semua hadiah yang pernah Rukia berikan padanya beserta sebuah surat bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Republish!


Disclaimer ©**Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Sudah saya usahakan untuk lenyap dari fic saya tapi sepertinya nggak bisa…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Hadiah Terindah**

**by**

**Shirayuki Ann**

…

Republish! Sebenarnya fic ini sudah pernah saya publish bulan Juli lalu sehari setelah ulang tahun Ichigo tapi karena isi fic melanggar guidelines Ffn maka saya menghapusnya dan sekarang saya publish lagi setelah saya perbaiki. Untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca, mereview bahkan memfavoritkan fic ini sebelumnya TERIMA KASIH. Dan MAAF yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya menghapus fic yang sebelumnya.

…

_Tanj__ō__bi omedet__ō_, Ichigo. I give you Rukia for your birthday present *_*

…

_*Jika kau meninggalkanku, sayang,_

_Tinggalkan morfin di depan pintuku,_

Sebuah lagu mengalun dari speaker berbentuk kelinci yang berdiri manis di sebelah layar komputerku, lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sangat kusukai karena seseorang tepatnya kekasihku mengatakan padaku bahwa lagu ini mewakili perasaannya padaku.

_*Karena akan butuh banyak pengobatan, _

_Untuk menyadari apa yang kita miliki,_

_Tak lagi kita miliki,_

Di luar. Suara burung berkicau menyambut pagi di samping jendela kamarku, embun pagi menyisakan butir air di kaca jendela kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua ini.

_*Tak ada agama yang dapat menyelamatkanku_

_Tak perduli berapa lama aku bersujud_

_Ingatlah semua pengorbanan yang kubuat_

_Untuk mempertahankanmu disisiku_

_Untuk mempertahankanmu dari melangkah pergi_

Aku meraih sebuah kotak kiriman dari Ichigo, kekasihku yang tinggal di Kota Karakura. Sudah tiga tahun lebih aku dan dia menjalin kasih. Dan selama masa pacaran, kami lebih banyak berkomunikasi lewat udara, maksudku lewat telpon, _email _dan _chatting _karena kami tinggal di kota yang berbeda Ichigo di Karakura dan aku di Soul Society dan jarak kedua kota yang kami tinggali masing-masing cukup jauh, perlu waktu enam jam bila bepergian dengan mobil dan sekitar delapan jam jika menggunakan kereta.

_*Karena tidak akan ada sinar matahari_

_Jika aku kehilanganmu, sayang_

_Tidak aka nada langit jernih_

_Jika aku kehilanganmu, sayang_

_Sama seperti awan_

_Mataku akan melakukan hal yang sama, jika kau melangkah pergi_

_Setiap hari akan hujan, hujan, hujan…_

Sebuah kota persegi yang diikat dengan pita ungu. Aku menarik pitanya untuk membuka kotak itu. sebuah syal warna hitam, sepasang kaus tangan rajut, jaket berwarna putih, pigura, sebuah surat, _memory card _dan sekotak coklat serta benda-benda lainnya. Syal warna hitam, sepasang kaus tangan rajut, jaket berwarna putih, ketiga benda itu adalah benda-benda yang ku hadiahkan untuk Ichigo.

Aku meraih pigura bergambar kelinci yang berisi fotoku bersama Ichigo. aku ingat foto itu diambil di depan Chappy Land. Itu kencan pertama yang tidak terlupakan. Aku ingat betul wajah Ichigo saat memasuki tempat itu, wajahnya bertekuk tidak senang tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri menemaniku tapi hari itu kami melalui hari yang menyenangkan bersama meski awalnya Ichigo tidak terlalu antusias tapi akhirnya ia menikmatinya.

Aku terpaku dan menarik napas panjang, ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatiku. Kenapa benda-benda ini dikirim kembali padaku?

_*Aku tidak pernah menjadi kesukaan ibumu_

_Ayahmu tidak pernah menatap mataku_

_Ooh, jika aku di posisi mereka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama_

_Berkata : 'Gadis kecilku pergi dengan pria bermasalah.'_

Aku meraih kotak coklat dan membukannya, lalu memasukkan satu yang berbentuk hati ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya lembut dan manis sekali, sama seperti kecupan hangat dan pelukan Ichigo. Ah, aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Lalu aku meraih surat yang bergambar dua ekor kelinci di amplopnya. Kubuka dengan hati-hati agar tidak merusak gambarnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang lagi-lagi penuh dengan gambar binatang kesukaanku yaitu kelinci.

_Dear Rukia,_

_Rukia, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku berdoa semoga kau baik-baik saja. Dan jika kau ingin tahu kabarku, aku di sini baik-baik saja bahkan sekarang aku sangat bahagia. Mungkin ini akan jadi surat terakhir dariku, saat kau membacanya mungkin aku telah bersama yang lain. Aku mengembalikan semua barang yang pernah kau berikan karena aku tidak mau barang-barang itu mengingatkanku padamu._

_Mungkin maaf saja tidak akan cukup tapi hanya kata itu yang ku punya saat ini maaf dan terima kasih. Terima kasih telah menjadi kekasihku, terima kasih telah menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hatiku, terima kasih atas segala cinta dan kasih sayangmu untukku tapi akhirnya semua ini harus berakhir. Kita tidak mungkin selamanya terjebak dalam hubungan yang tidak memiliki masa depan, bukan? Kau dan aku terpisah jarak dan lagi kakak iparmu tidak merestui hubungan kita. Jadi semua ini begitu sulit untuk diteruskan. Lebih baik kita berpisah dan menjalani hidup masing-masing. Aku takut jika hubungan ini dilanjutkan aku tidak sanggup melepaskanmu lagi. Rukia, kau telah hidup di hatiku, menyusuri mimpi malamku. Tapi semua itu tidak cukup, aku butuh seseorang yang ada di sisiku bukan hanya suara yang datang lewat udara._

_Selamat tinggal, Rukia._

_Ingatlah apa yang telah kita rasa._

_*Tapi mereka hanya takut pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka mengerti_

_Ooh, tapi sedikit demi sedikit sayang, lihat aku merubah pikiran mereka_

_Yeah, untukmu aku akan mencoba, aku akan mencoba, aku akan mencoba, aku akan mencoba,_

_Aku akan mengumpulkan potongan-potongan yang rusak hingga aku berdarah_

_Jika itu bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku_

Aku menutup rapat mulutku, menahan gejolak yang mengiris hatiku.

Aku tak percaya. Aku merasakan sebutir air mataku jatuh lalu sebutir lagi dan lagi hingga surat di tanganku basah olehnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa berakhir begini, semua yang kami miliki hancur dalam sekejap mata.

Bukankah kau ingin mempertahankanku, Ichi?

Bukankah kau akan berjuang untuk mendapat restu dari _nii-sama_?

Tapi kenapa sekarang?

_*Karena tidak akan ada sinar matahari_

_Jika aku kehilanganmu, sayang_

_Tidak aka nada langit jernih_

_Jika aku kehilanganmu, sayang_

_Sama seperti awan_

_Mataku akan melakukan hal yang sama, jika kau melangkah pergi_

_Setiap hari akan hujan, hujan, hujan…_

Aku meraih _memory card _dan membuka isinya di komputerku. Isinya hanya sebuah folder yang berisi sebuah video, video kumpulan foto kami. Foto saat kami berlibur ke pantai di musim panas, saat berkencan di taman bermain dan kebun binatang, saat menghadiri pesta pernikahan salah satu teman Ichigo, saat menonton kembang api, saat melihat sakura di musim semi. Aku ingat semua foto itu bahkan aku memiliki salinannya di komputer dan ponselku. Foto terakhir membuatku terkejut, di foto itu aku dan Ichigo terlelap di atas tikar piknik, kami berbaring berhadapan dengan kotak bekal serta botol-botol minuman diantara kami. Kami berdua terlihat begitu tenang dan damai dengan sebelah tangan saling bertaut di atas kepala kami.

Air mataku menderas bahkan dalam tidur kita tidak ingin terpisahkan, Ichigo. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang semuanya sudah hancur.

Kenapa… Kenapa… Kenapa…

_Oh, jangan kau katakan (Jangan kau katakan), selamat tinggal (selamat tinggal)  
jangan kau katakan (Jangan kau katakan), selamat tinggal (selamat tinggal)Don't you say  
Aku akan mengumpulkan potongan-potongan yang rusak hingga aku berdarah_

_Jika itu bisa membuat semuanya benar_

Aku meraih speaker yang masih melantunkan lagu yang sama karena aku mengaturnya agar diputar berulang dan membanting benda pemberian Ichigo itu ke lantai. Membuat benda itu pecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan berhenti berbunyi.

"Kau pembohong, Ichigo! Pembohong!"

Aku terduduk di lantai masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Aku menangis hingga kehabisan tenaga dan tertidur di lantai.

…

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan membangunkanku. Kugosok kedua mataku pelan guna memperjelas penglihatanku. Aku menoleh ke jendela, sinar keemasan masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, hari sudah sore rupanya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Pintu kamarku diketuk lagi. Aku bergeming. Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuka pintu itu. Siapa pun yang ada di balik pintu itu sebaiknya menyerah karena aku tidak berniat membuka pintu kamarku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamarku dan menemukan kamarku masih seperti tadi pagi. Ah, ada yang berubah dari kamarku, kini tidak ada lagi speaker berbentuk kelinci yang berdiri di samping monitor empat belas inci-ku, benda itu kini ada di kakiku berupa beberapa bagian. Sama seperti hatiku yang remuk menjadi keeping-keping tak berbentuk lagi.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Entah mengapa sosok di luar sana belum menyerah padahal aku sudah mengabaikannya lebih dari lima belas menit mungkin lebih jika orang itu sudah ada di sana sebelum aku bangun.

Apa itu _nee-san? _Ah, tidak mungkin kalau memang _nee-san _pasti akan memanggil namaku lagipula _nee-san _pergi keluar kota bersama _nii-sama._Paling itu pelayan yang ingin menyuruhku makan.

Satu jam berlalu…

Dua jam…

Tiga jam…

Sudah tiga jam dan ketukan itu masih terdengar. Siapa pun dia aku mengakui kehebatannya dalam bersabar. Aku mulai menyerah, merasa kasihan dengan siapa pun yang berada di balik pintu itu. Mungkin orang itu akan menunggu sampai pagi jika aku tak kunjung membukakan pintu, tapi aku tidak setega itu membiarkannya menunggu semalaman di depan kamarku.

Aku bangkit dan mulai merapikan pecahan speaker. Tak sengaja kakiku menyenggol kota kiriman Ichigo dan aku langsung menendangnya membuat isi kota itu berhamburan. Huh, menambah pekerjaanku saja. selesai merapikan kamarku aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk merapikan diri, mencuci muka menyisir rambut dan mengganti pakaianku.

Aku menatap bayangan diriku di cermin. Aku terlihat baik-baik saja meski dengan mata sembab dan hidung merah. Aku mencoba tersenyum dan ternyata aku bisa meski senyum itu hanya di bibir tidak dari hati.

Aku meraih gagang pintu, menarik nafas panjang sebelum memutar kuncinya lalu membuka pintu kamarku.

Kegelapan kamarku berbanding terbalik dengan cahaya terang yang datang dari luar. Membuat mataku silau dan butuh beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan penglihatanku.

Saat pandanganku jelas, aku melihat Ichigo berlutut di depanku. Di tangannya ada kota putih kecil yang terbuka di dalam kotak itu terdapat cincin platina berhias batu ametis. Di belakang Ichigo berdiri tiga laki-laki yang kukenali sebagai sahabat-sahabat Ichigo. Berdiri paling kiri laki-laki memakai kacamata _frameless_, Uryuu Ishida. Di tengah berdiri laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar berkulit gelap, Yasutaro Sado atau yang biasa dipanggil Ichigo Chad. Berdiri paling kiri laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato di pelipisnya, Renji Abarai. Mereka bertiga mengangkat spanduk bertuliskan : "WILL YOU MARRY ME, RUKIA?"

Lalu Ichigo melafalkan pertanyaan itu dengan mulutnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ternyata aku….

Jahat!

Air mataku kembali mengalir deras namun kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata bahagia. Ichigo berdiri, meraih tangan kiriku dan menyematkan cincin platina tadi ke jari manisku lalu ia memelukku. Aku hanya diam, mataku tak lepas dari apa yang Ichigo lakukan.

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu. Kemarin, hari ini dan esok. Aku mencintaimu meski hanya mendengar suaramu dari speaker ponselku, meski hanya membaca kata-katamu melalui pesan atau _email,_" bisik Ichigo di telingaku.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka!"_

Aku meninju dada Ichigo pelan.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo sembari mengetatkan pelukannya. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Kau mengerjaiku," aku menangis di dada Ichigo.

"Aku sudah mendapat hukumanku, Rukia," kata Ichigo. "Aku menunggu di depan kamarmu selama lima jam," tambahnya sambil menghapus jejak air mataku.

Lima jam? Kupikir hanya tiga jam.

"Rasakan. Harusnya aku tidak membukakan pintu, siapa suruh kau membuatmu menangis," aku berkata manja sambil meninju perut Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

"Aduh, sakit, Rukia," Ichigo meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan."

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Kurosaki."

Suara itu membuatku menoleh, mengingatkan bahwa ada orang lain bersama kami. Aku tersenyum pada Ishida yang membalas senyumanku dengan anggukan kepala.

"Itu akibat kau membuat seorang gadis menangis, Ichigo."

Kali ini Chad yang bersuara.

"Kalau kau belum puas Rukia aku mau menjadi sukarelawan dan menghajar si jeruk itu untukmu," tawar Renji.

Aku tertawa. "Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri," jawabku.

"Sepertinya ini saatnya pergi," ujar Ishida yang diikuti anggukan Chad dan Renji.

"Pukulan Kuchiki tadi hadiah ulang tahun yang pantas untukmu, Kurosaki," kata Ishida sebelum ia melangkah menjauh. "Kami permisi, Kuchiki."

"Sampai jumpa, Kuchiki," ujar Chad.

"Yo, Rukia. Kami akan mampir ke dapurmu sebentar untuk mengisi perut," tambah Renji. Ah, si babon itu memang selalu lapar.

Ketiga orang itu pun melangkah menjauh meninggalkanku dan Ichigo.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Rukia," kata Ichigo yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelahku.

"Yang mana?" aku menelengkan kepala, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Ichigo.

"Kau mau aku mengulanginya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengulanginya terus sampai aku mendapatkan jawaban 'ya' darimu."

Ichigo kembali berlutut di depanku, meraih tangan kiriku dan mengulangi pertanyaannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Rukia Kuchiki, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Wajahku pasti semerah tomat sekarang. Pelan kepalaku membuat gerak mengangguk lalu kata itu meluncur di bibirku. "Ya."

Ichigo mencium tanganku, berdiri lalu memelukku.

"Terima kasih. Jawabanmu adalah hadiah terindah untukku."

Hadiah?

"_Pukulan Kuchiki tadi hadiah ulang tahun yang pantas untukmu, Kurosaki."_

Ah, hari ini tanggal 15 Juli. Ulang tahun Ichigo. Aku hampir melupakannya.

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Aku lupa kau ulang tahun hari ini," ujarku mengakui.

"Tega sekali kau, Rukia, melupakan ulang tahunku," kata Ichigo dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Bagaimana aku ingat kalau kau membuatku menangis seharian," rajukku.

"Sengaja, kan."

Aku bisa menduga kalau sekarang Ichigo pasti tersenyum jahil.

"Seharusnya yang dikerjai itu kau bukan aku."

Ichigo tertawa renyah. "Mau bagaimana lagi kau kan kekasihku," katanya.

"Alasan apa itu?"

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi. Ada hal lain yang perlu kita bahas."

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kapan kita menikah?"

"Ekh?"

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. "Kapan? Kau saja baru melamarku, Ichigo. Lagipula kau belum meminta ijin _nee-san_ dan _nii-sama_ untuk menikah denganku."

"Sudah."

"Eh, kapan?"

Kini aku dibuat bingung oleh Ichigo. Kapan ia meminta ijin pada _nee-san_ dan _nii-sama_? kenapa aku tidak tahu?

"Kau pikir aku bisa berada di depan kamarmu dan membentangkan spanduk tanpa meminta ijin Byakuya?"

Aku terdiam. Benar yang dikatakan Ichigo mana mungkin ia bisa berada di depan kamarku tanpa persetujuan kakak iparku itu. Tapi kan sekarang kakak iparku itu tidak ada bisa saja dia masuk ke rumah ini begitu saja. tapi tidak mungkin juga sih, karena _nii-sama _pasti mengintruksikan agar semua pelayan di rumah ini menjagaku. Jadi, intinya Ichigo memang sudah mendapat ijin dari _nii-sama_.

"Tapi bukankah _nii-sama _tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita?" tanyaku.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Awalnya memang tidak tapi sepertinya Byakuya menyadari ketulusanku makanya akhirnya dia merestui kita."

Aku menatap Ichigo, meminta penjelasan lebih padanya.

"Kau ingat foto terakhir di _memory card_ yang kuberikan padamu?"

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku ingat, foto itu sangat asing bagiku, aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"Kapan kau mengambil foto itu?"

"Aku ada dalam foto itu Rukia mana mungkin aku juga yang mengambilnya."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu kau bisa membuat kameranya melayang," ujarku.

"Aku bukan penyihir, nona Kuchiki."

Aku terkikik. "Lalu siapa yang mengambilnya?"

"Kalau aku bilang Byakuya kau akan percaya?"

Eh, _nii-sama_? Mana mungkin?!

"Kau serius?"

Pertanyaanku tidak memerlukan jawaban, hanya dengan melihat mata Ichigo aku tahu kalau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Hari itu saat kita pergi piknik diam-diam Byakuya mengikuti kita. Dia memata-matai mengikuti kita seharian, mengamati kita tanpa kita ketahui," jelas Ichigo.

"Benarkah?"

Aku tahu Ichigo tidak berbohong tapi tetap saja fakta kalau _nii-sama _mengikuti kami sulit kupercaya.

"Setelah hari itu sepertinya Byakuya berubah pikiran tentangku dan merestui hubungan kita. Lalu saat aku menemuinya untuk meminta restu dia memberikannya dengan banyak persyaratan tentunya dan dia memberiku foto itu sebagai hadiah."

Aku akan berterima kasih pada _nii-sama_, janjiku dalam hati.

"Persyaratan apa yang _nii-sama _ajukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ichigo meringis. "Soal itu biar aku dan Byakuya saja yang tahu," jawabnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ah, aku akan membiarkan Ichigo tidak memberitahuku sekarang toh aku masih bisa mencari tahu lewat _nee-san._

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hadiah, sepertinya aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujarku.

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. "Bukannya kau lupa ulang tahunku?"

"Hari ini aku lupa tapi kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya aku ingat bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu."

"Benarkah?" wajah Ichigo berubah cerah, secerah wajah anak kecil yang dijanjikan akan diberikan permen.

"_Tanj__ō__bi omedet__ō_, Ichigo," ucapku.

Aku menarik wajah Ichigo ke wajahku sampai jarak menghilang diantara kami. Kusapukan pelan bibirku di bibirnya.

"Itu hadiah dariku," kataku.

"Hanya itu?"

Ichigo terlihat tidak puas. Aku mengangguk, "Iya, hanya itu," jawabku menyembunyikan kalau sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kado spesial untuk Ichigo dalam lemariku. Isinya sweter rajut buatanku. Aku menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk membuatnya karena aku tidak pandai merajut.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan hadiahku yang paling berharga." Ujar Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Kau. Kau hadiah terindah dan paling berharga untukku," jawab Ichigo sembari mengecup mesra keningku.

…

_**Fin**_

…

_*merupakan translate dari lirik lagu __**It Will Rain**__ yang dipopulerkan __**Bruno Mars **__karena ditranslatekan sendiri oleh saya mungkin ada yang tidak sesuai, harap maklum ya hehe…_

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
